


Learning That It's Okay

by FeelzMaster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Genji never died AU, Hanzo Shimada Needs a Hug, Hanzo Shimada has Anxiety, Hanzo Shimada is Bad at Feelings, Human Genji, M/M, Overwatch all damn day, Young Shimada bois, overwatch never fell AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelzMaster/pseuds/FeelzMaster
Summary: Hanzo and Genji Shimada are the new members of Overwatch, as the organization continues to grow. There, Hanzo realizes several things; Genji is and will always be annoying, despite this he will die for him, he's got issues, but that's okay: there's a cute cowboy willing to help him.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Learning That It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in Hanzo's perspective and it's kinda basically like Genji and Hanzo are sent to join Overwatch. Eventually, Hanzo falls in love with Jesse McCree (emphasis on eventually) and Genji falls for the young doctor (Mercy)  
> The Gency ship in this story is more hinted at and more romantic/casual flirting and less of a serious relationship. Sorry that's just how I see their relationship.  
> Also, keep in mind, McCree was made a Blackwatch agent for a reason MORE than he's a good shot. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji arrive to Gibraltar and meet some of the Overwatch members. Especially a certain cowboy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's good at reading people. For the most part. He's truly bad at feelings.

Miraculously, Genji was asleep beside me, using my shoulder as a head rest. I didn't mind because for the first time in the last week, he was quiet. 

We were being sent to a place called Gibraltar to become part of an organization called Overwatch. Genji was more than excited about going, but I was less so. This would be the furthest from home we've ever been, and with Genji by my side, **anything** was bound to go wrong. 

I fell into a fitful sleep after a while, and my anxious fears pervaded my dreams. Eventually, we arrived. Genji was awake before me and already chattering away. The ship landed smoothly, yet my heart was still racing. I was terrified.

We stepped out into a hangar filled with similar aircrafts to the one we arrived in. Waiting for us was a broad-shouldered man with very blonde hair and a long royal blue coat. His expression was rather flat, but the woman next to him was smiling kindly at us. Genji happily bounded towards them, leaving me behind. 

"Welcome to Overwatch, Agents. My name is Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch. This is Captain Ana Amari. She and I will be showing you around today. Any questions before we get started?" His voice was deep, but not intimidating. Of course I had questions, but I felt unable to speak. I politely shook my head.

"One thing before we do start: Our special forces team is currently in timeout and a few of its members aren't happy about that. They're good people and they mean well, but they're mad at me, so I apologize if they act rudely." Morrison kinda smiled, almost in a comforting way. It made him look more constipated than anything.

"What did they do?" Of course Genji couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"They have a problem with authority." Captain Amari replied with a knowing smirk. Genji half laughed as he nodded in response. I liked Captain Amari; she seemed fair but unwilling to put up with anyone's bull. Hopefully, she could handle Genji. I had to restrain the urge to snort; the thought of anyone being able to control Genji tickled me.

We began walking through the building, and Jack was very thorough about the details of each room. I appreciated it, but it was partly because of Genji's questions. The little bastard knew I was having a hard time talking and somehow knew some of the questions in my head. He would ask them, even if he himself did not care for the answer. They were usually good questions, but he did ask several stupid ones. I watched with amusement as Morrison stared at Genji after a particularly dumb one. He was clearly unprepared for the green-haired menace. Who knew the great Jack Morrison's weakness would be a teenage punk wannabe? But as for Captain Amari, Genji's behavior seemed to be her area of expertise. 

"In here is the cafeteria. Snacks and drinks are available at all hours, but there is a strict meal schedule. Missed a meal? Too bad." The cafeteria was as one would expect; big and practically empty. Save for the one man with a bag of chips and water walking towards us. He looked exhausted with a permanent scowl on his scarred face. 

"Overwatch sucks." He stated blankly as he walked past us towards the doors.

"We're not the ones in timeout." Morrison called after him, only for him to receive a loudly exclaimed "FUCK" from around the corner.

"That was Gabriel Reyes, commander of Blackwatch, our special forces team." Genji snorted.

"Well, at least he's open with his opinion." Captain Amari narrowed her eyes at him as she smiled sweetly. Genji either didn't notice or didn't care about the intimidating effect of her expression. I sure noticed and decided on one thing: Captain Ana Amari was not to be messed with.

We continued down the hall Reyes disappeared. By the time we reached the common area, I had a splitting headache. Of course, the chaos inside did little to help. 

"Okay, this place rocks." There were areas set up for gaming, movie watching, or just lounging. Genji's eyes were wide as he surveyed the room. I took a very deep breath before entering behind my brother. 

"You know, I have not heard you say one word. I consider it impressive compared to your brother." Captain Amari's direct address startled me, and I merely shrugged in response. I wanted to appear casual, as if I were just more laid back than my brother. The last thing I wanted on my first day was for everyone to learn my silence was caused by anxiety and poor sensory processing. 

"He's selectively mute." Genji responded without looking back. I took this as an opportunity to whack him on the back of the head. He glared at me, but didn't retaliate. Maybe it was my sour expression or Amari's smile. Who knows. 

"I believe you will speak when absolutely necessary, correct?" Amari's tone sharpened slightly, but I smiled and nodded politely. Genji may have known how to talk to people better than I, but I know how to read them. She smiled back before turning her attention back towards my brother, who was now engaged in a serious conversation with Morrison. I exhaled slowly, trying to release some anxiety. Progress, Hanzo, progress.

"Howdy." A new voice appeared behind us, and I nearly leapt out of my skin. How was someone able to sneak up on me like that? Normally I would've noticed. Maybe I'm just tired.

"Fucking hell, McCree! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on us?" I looked back only to make eye contact with a tall, golden-eyed boy. A dangerous glint fell on his freckled features as he quickly scanned me. He grinned stupidly at Morrison after inspecting me, only to immediately return his attention. I could practically taste the dangerous coming off him. I did not like this kid.

"Easy, boss! Only a million times." He gaze still did not waver despite Morrison continuing to scold him. What was his deal? Genji suddenly stepped closer, whether or not he noticed the way he looked at me or not.

"What's with the hat?" Still staring. 

" 'S mah lucky charm." Are we having a staring contest or something?

"Funny, you don't seem like the superstitious type." Judging by the tone of Genji's voice, he had definitely noticed this kid's staredown of me. 

"Clearly ya ain't never met a cowboy." Gods, this kid's grammar was atrocious. It made my head hurt worse. Luckily, the kid had turned his sharp stare towards my brother, but I didn't like it any better. For anything, I didn't want someone looking at my brother the way he was. Definitely not with how little his expression gave. I couldn't read this kid and it honestly freaked me out. Nothing he did gave anything away, and I became nervous.

"Well, you're not wrong. We just got here from Japan." The kid adjusted his ridiculous cowboy hat as he continued to stare at Genji. Has he blinked?

"Japan, eh? Heard it's real pretty up there." He looked back at me on the word pretty. Yeah, I hated that.

"Yeah, but a lot of what makes it pretty is rather dangerous." Genji responded casually, not skipping a beat. He may have acted dumb most of the time, but he's very intelligent. Only when it came to talking to people.

Suddenly, the cowboy's behavior changed rather dramatically. No longer did he reek of danger, but rather he radiated warmth. One thing didn't change though; I still couldn't read him. 

"Easy, y'all, I'm just messing with ya." His smile was no longer dangerous, but handsome. He so easily transitioned that it unnerved me. Even if he was no longer threatening, it did not mean he was no longer dangerous. This kid was smart. 

"You picked the wrong brothers to mess with. I may be a dumbass, but I'm not dumb." Genji snapped back, and my anxiety suddenly spiked. Something I couldn't read flashed across the cowboy's eyes at Genji's attitude, and I was scared as to how he would react.

"That's good to know. Name's McCree. Blackwatch." Genji feigned a smile as the kid politely tipped his hat. He had finally settled on constantly switching between who he was staring at, but it was still unnerving how much attention he was giving us.

"So are all Blackwatch agents assholes?" I looked over at Morrison and Amari for help, only to see them struggling to contain their laughter. Okay... Now I'm confused.

"Only the good ones." McCree quipped right back. Gods, is he always like this? Is that why they're laughing? Because he's just fucking annoying?

"Cool, so why are you an asshole?" Morrison let out a small, barking laugh, and McCree stood there blinking at Genji. I could tell the statement offended him, but he was too shocked by Genji's audacity to say anything.

"All right, kid. You're good. Let's hope you're good enough." And with that, McCree walked away. Amari patted Genji on the shoulder with a smile on her face.

"For once kid, your incessant rambling proves useful. You silenced McCree." Genji looked over at me, confused. I shrugged back, just as confused, if not more, than he.

"McCree's a weird kid. He had a rough upbringing, but he's got skills we're still learning. For anything he's your competition for who talks the most." Morrison added, only confusing Genji further.

"And the big deal is?" I actually face palmed. Gods, Genji is so stupid sometimes. 

"Nevermind." Morrison shook his head as Amari patted Genji's shoulder again.

"We'll let you two get settled in your rooms and have some down time before we call you for dinner." I nodded politely, hoping it wasn't too obvious I had a growing migraine. I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat, but I couldn't. I felt miserable rather suddenly. I needed to get somewhere quiet before I lost it right here in front of everyone. I hadn't realized but we were walking down another hallway. This one was much quieter, cooler, and darker. The sleeping quarters. I ignored it as my right ankle suddenly gave out and I nearly lost my balance. Either Amari didn't notice or she didn't say anything, but either way I was grateful. Genji, of course, subtly looped his arm with mine, allowing me to lean more on him than my shitty ankles. There's only one reason why I'm glad Genji is slightly taller than me: it was easier to use him as support.

"Your rooms have a connecting door that can be hidden or locked from both sides. We figured in such a new environment, it would help your transition to have easy access to the other." I nodded softly, just anxious to sit down. 

"Your belongings are already in there, so we'll see you at dinner. If you need anything, call on Athena. She'll also alert you when dinner is ready." Amari gave a slight squeeze to my shoulder as she and Morrison left. Fuck, she noticed. As soon as they turned the corner, I all but ran into my new room and straight to the bed in the corner. I dropped into it and fell onto my side, wrapping my arms around my stomach. Genji softly closed the door before sitting down next to me. 

"Do you want to try to shower before dinner?" I shook my head, and tears suddenly threatened my eyes. I just desperately needed to lay there.

"Okay." Genji whispered in response. His comforting hand on my shoulder left, and I scrunched my face up in response. 

"What do you need me to do to help?" I made a scratching motion with my fingers, hoping he still remembered the signal. Thankfully, he did. A few seconds later and he was gently scratching my back. The sensation always comforted me, and I wasn't quite sure why. I ignored my thoughts and focused instead on the calming effect. At some point, I must've fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, Genji was gone and the room was dark. I sat up slowly, blinking away the sleepy haze.

"Genji?" I croaked, my voice weak after having not spoken all day. A soft click and the door on the wall across from me opened. 

"Hey. You feel any better?" I nodded as I stretched my arms over my head. The position I had fallen asleep in was beyond comfortable, but I desperately needed the recharge.

"I think dinner might be soon if you want to get ready." That was Genji's subtle way of telling me I was going to eat, whether on my own or by him forcing the food down my throat. I hadn't eaten much in the last couple of days, and that was probably attributing to my increased sensitivity and anxiety.

"Yeah, okay." I mumbled and managed to push myself off the bed. I stepped into the small bathroom to inspect the state of my hair. It hung loosely around my shoulders, the hair tie barely hanging on. I sighed as I nudged it the rest of the way off. I never liked having short hair because I couldn't use it to hide my face. With long hair, loosely tied back, I could use it to hide. I didn't have to see. I didn't have to be seen. I tied my hair back a little tighter than normal, deciding it would be best that for our first dinner here I didn't try to hide from everyone. I took a shaky breath as I stared at my reflection. Dark circles were hugging my eyes, and a familiar emptiness pooled in my dark brown eyes. 

"Ready?" Genji asked calmly despite having quirked an eyebrow at me as I suddenly stumbled out of the bathroom. I nodded and followed his lead out of the room. 

"It's so stupid, it might actually work." Reyes's voice echoed off the empty hallway as the door swished shut behind us. To our left, further down the hall of personal quarters, were Reyes and McCree walking towards us.

"So you're sayin' it might work?" McCree responded and Reyes shook his head. 

"He's gonna fucking kill us." 

"Who, Morrison?" Genji I swear if you don't keep your fucking mouth shut.

"Yeah, who else?" Reyes responded and Genji nodded, satisfied with the answer. 

"Gabriel Reyes."

"Yeah, I know. Resident asshole of Blackwatch." Genji, what the fuck? Reyes hesitated and a slight smirk crossed his tired face.

"This the kid you were talking about earlier?" McCree nodded in response, yet his attention was mildly divided. He kept glancing at me. What was his deal with me? It was starting to get annoying.

"Ya know Blackwatch could use a kid like you." Genji half laughed, and McCree frowned at Reyes.

"Like Jack would let us take another kid." Genji and I exchanged nervous glances. Take another kid?

"Yeah, you're right. Have they seen what you guys can do yet?" We both shook our heads. Reyes opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by an artificial voice.

"Dinner is ready, Agents." 

"Thanks, Athena! Beat ya." McCree slapped Reyes in the chest before taking off down the hallway.

"Like hell you are!" Genji and I stood in silence for a few seconds before turning to each other.

"Well, at least we know what they mean by special forces." I actually let out a laugh. Genji's face lit up with a shit-eating grin as he nudged me with his shoulder.

"Come on, loser, let's go eat." 

We managed to find our way to the cafeteria without much of an issue. By the front doors, Reyes and McCree stood side by side with Morrison yelling at them. I nudged Genji and we managed to sneak in past them. Once in line, we both erupted into laughter. The line moved faster than I anticipated, and we had our plates in only a matter of minutes. We walked until we found a mostly empty table. I could tell Genji would rather join some of the others, but he was nervous. We both were, honestly. It was such a strange new place, and neither of us were adjusting as well as we had thought. 

"Mind if you join?" Amari asked as she and Morrison approached. We nodded and continued eating. The food was extremely good, and I honestly didn't realize how hungry I was. Amari sat next to Genji on my right, and Morrison sat across from her. 

"Did you two get settled in?" Amari asked with a king smile. 

"I did, Hanzo napped." Genji responded between forkfuls of food. I nudged his foot with mine. Sometimes, Genji doesn't realize his words have impacts on people and situations.

"Well, there is always time to settle in after dinner." Amari left the conversation at that as she dug into her own dinner. 

I jumped as someone plopped a tray across from me. The stupid fucking cowboy. He had a faint smile, but I couldn't read it. I couldn't read him and that was starting to piss me off more than anything. Reyes took his place in between McCree and Morrison, much to Morrison's dismay.

"Do you ever leave me alone?" Reyes grinned at him.

"Nope." Morrison rolled his eyes, yet the soft smile and gentle shove betrayed his true feelings. He wasn't actually annoyed, but that was as far as I got.

"So, I didn't catch y'all's names earlier." Genji nudged me and we promptly traded seats. The smile wiped right from McCree's face, and I allowed myself to smile mockingly at him. 

"Funny you think I was ever going to tell you my name." Genji grabbed the cowboy's attention. Reyes choked as he swallowed a bite of food, and Morrison's face was red from trying not to laugh.

"Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier." Genji faked a smile as he innocently rested his chin on folded hands.

"Cute you think I'm still going to introduce myself." McCree couldn't come up with a response, so Genji continued.

"You did kinda threaten my brother earlier, and I don't take kindly to that. So, yeah, I don't really like you." Reyes's shoulders were shaking with laughter as he hunkered over his tray. McCree glared at him before turning back to Genji.

"You think you're tough shit, don't you?" Genji shrugged, still smiling sweetly at the cowboy. This was fucking hilarious.

"I mean, yeah. The first time I meet you and you're borderline eye-fucking my brother. So yeah, I'm willing to kick your ass." Oh, so that's what the look was. Interesting. How did Genji know that?

"I could break you without breaking a sweat." McCree snapped back, his expression darkening. Genji leaned in as well, his shit-eating grin becoming wider.

"If you can catch me." 

"All right, start over. I'm Jesse McCree." He stuck his hand out in an attempt to finally be civilized.

"Genji Shimada." Dumbass shook his hand. 

"You got a name?" McCree asked me, and I barely spared him a glance.

"No, my parents decided I didn't need a name when I was born." Reyes nearly fell backwards out of his seat with uproarious laughter. Morrison had to turn away and Amari calmly sipped her tea. McCree let out a small scoff, and I knew instantly we were starting to piss him off.

"Right, of course. What is your name?"

"Hanzo. But don't talk to me." McCree forced a smile back at me.

"Jack, we gotta have one of them in Blackwatch." Reyes was struggling to breathe, yet managed to blurt out the statement.

"Hell no!" McCree snapped back and Genji fist bumped me under the table.

"First off, no you cannot have another one. Second off, I don't even know what their skills are, what their fight styles are like. I don't know if they're Blackwatch material or not." Morrison shoved Reyes off of him, only for him to fall into McCree, still laughing.

"What even is Blackwatch? All I've heard is it's the special forces team, and so far, the only thing special about it I've noticed is the lack of intelligence." McCree huffed in anger as Genji snickered quietly next to me. Reyes hesitated before erupting into more laughter. Even Amari chuckled at my jab.

"You'll find out tomorrow, kid. For now, they're gonna leave you alone. Right, Jesse?" McCree scowled at Morrison. He ate in silence the rest of the time. I almost felt bad. I don't think he knew how to talk to people properly. Maybe it was the bad upbringing Morrison mentioned earlier. After dinner was over, I excused myself to my room to go through my things and put them away. Halfway down the hall was when I realized McCree had followed me.

"Easy, I'm just heading to mah room." He threw his hands up slightly as I whirled suddenly on him. I relaxed my shoulders before turning back around. Once I reached my door, I noticed he hadn't kept walking. 

"Sorry 'bout earlier, Hanzo. I ain't good at makin' friends." I turned to face him. His hands were shoved in his pockets. There. Now I could read him like a children's book. He was truly sorry, from what I could tell, and he honestly seemed stressed. I think he just needed a friend who can understand how hard it is to make such a thing. I nodded softly.

"I merely acted in defense at your behavior. I understand your struggle. Goodnight, McCree." He nodded, smiled softly, and tipped his hat.

" 'Night Hanzo." I stepped into the darkness of my room. Once the door closed, I fell back against it. The cool touch of metal seeped through my clothes and brought me a little bit of relief.

This was one hell of a day. 


End file.
